Finger cots, or finger covers, are worn by aestheticians performing facial extractions to protect the fingers from contact with the skin and bodily fluids of individuals receiving the facial extraction of blackheads, whiteheads, and the like. A typical finger cot is constructed from latex molded into the shape of a human finger or thumb. The latex acts as a protective barrier to prevent exposure to and infection with potential pathogens, such as bacteria, viruses, and funguses, on the skin and in bodily fluids of the aesthetician's client. Currently, aestheticians hold a piece of cotton gauze between one or more of the fingers and the thumb to collect and absorb bodily fluids produced by the skin of the client during the facial extraction process. Grasping the gauze with the finger is often awkward and difficult to hold while performing the extraction. Loose edges of the piece of gauze may also tickle or irritate the skin of the client causing the skin to itch.
Conventional finger covers include several disadvantages including their lack of any absorbent material and particularly of any additional absorbent material disposed between an inner protective layer and an outer absorbent layer. The lack of absorbent material in many conventional finger covers renders those finger covers unable to absorb fluids.